Estrategias de Quidditch
by Reenil Wazlib
Summary: Un nuevo héroe del Quidditch despierta, Ron Weasley cuya carrera sube como la espuma se encuentra con sus amigos después de años sin contacto, asi reencuentra a los fantasmas de su pasado, que creyó haber superado amistades, enemistades y corazones rotos.
1. Transferencia Millonaria

_**Transferencia Millonaria.**_

-Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff?-

"Ma ma ma Ma ma ma Ma ma ma", los rugidos de la gente eran impresionantes, era como si el lugar donde las Brujas de Macbeth se estaban presentando esa noche, se fuera a caer, con los gritos, y los saltos parejos de una multitud de magos.

-Flying Off From The Cliff?-

"Ma ma ma Ma ma ma Ma ma ma"

Los recién llegados a la fiesta fueron envueltos por la cordialidad de los magos en el recinto, la decoración les recordó a Hogwarts, grandes estandartes colgados en el techo, pero en esta ocasión, dentro de cada estandarte se podía observar la imagen de un mago volando sobre una escoba en un campo profesional de Quuditch.

-Ahí esta Astrid Bonfa y miren, en el otro estandarte se encuentra Jobin, los mejores golpeadores en cuarenta años, la mejor pareja, bueno claro esta, la mejor pareja después de Emma Stronheatl y Jen Sences, mis compañeras bateadoras en las Holyhead Harpies- comento una calida voz, con sus finos y largos dedos apuntaba hacia dos de los estandartes.

-Y ese es … ¿Ron?- le cuestiono una voz a una joven bruja pelirroja, la cual iba de la mano de un mago alto, y con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

-Si … - sentencio Harry Potter, el joven que seis años atrás se hubo desecho de Lord Voldemort … - Su carrera ha despegado como la espuma, apenas salimos de Hogwarts y su equipo favorito lo contrato para jugar en el segundo equipo … comento el ojiverde que tenia su visión puesta en el escenario donde estaban tocando las Brujas de Macbeth.

Una chica de cabellera rubia observaba con detenimiento el lugar, asombrada y divertida de ver los estragos del Whisky de fuego en Barny, la mascota de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. " Me chifla la Butterbeer, pero me recontra chifla el whisky" era el argumento del mago dentro de la botarga de murciélago, la rubia empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Pero … Ron?- cuestiono una vez mas la misma voz.

- Si, Ronald Weasley, Guardián, empezó su carrera en el segundo equipo de los "Chudley Cannons", para un año después jugar su primer partido profesional, y llevar a la final a su equipo, la cual ganaron ante los Murciélagos.

Tuvo problemas con un Cazador escurridizo muy hábil, pero se las ingenio para sacar a su equipo adelante, después de ganar la copa de Inglaterra e Irlanda, se unió a la selección nacional. Transferido de los Chudley a los Murciélagos hace tres noches por cerca de 21 millones de Galeones …-

La placentera y familiar voz de Ron Weasley relato un breve resumen de su carrera deportiva mientras situaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione y su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Luna.

-Hola Hermanito- saludo apáticamente Ginny Weasley … -Deberías de ser un poco modesto Ron …- sentencio su hermana quien abrazaba muy fuerte a su novio.

El pelirrojo le brindo una mirada de asco y frialdad, pero pronto su rostro se transformo y pregunto … "¿ Cómo está mi auror favorito, mucho trabajo ?" Ron fulmino con una mirada de pocos amigos a Harry, " Debes de tenerlo, para olvidarte de tu pelirrojo preferido", su semblante cambio instantáneamente, ahora estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

_Favorito …_ Pensó para sus adentros Hermione Granger, mientras Ron se abalanzaba a saludarla afectivamente, un fuerte y largo abrazo. Por un momento pensó que era un abrazo especial, mas largo que el que le dio a su hermana, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era nada especial, la chica rubia, Luna Lovegood recibió un abrazo igual de energético que el que le dieran a ella.

-¡¡¡Vaya!!! Hermione, luces estupenda, no es que no lo lucieras antes, pero estos seis años te han sentado como al vino …- Ron la tomo de la mano e hizo que esta diera una vuelta sobre si misma … - O Talvez es solo que no te veo hace mucho Hermione, o talvez después de nuestra pequeña y torpe relación, ahora te deseo mas … - El pelirrojo Irrumpió en risas mientras al igual que a Hermione, decía cosas lindas sobre el aspecto de Luna.

"_Desearme mas … ¡eso es lo que yo hago en este momento estupido pelirrojo!_" la castaña estaba contrariada, viendo a un nuevo Ron, como le dolía que lo suyo no funcionara en su momento.

Tras meses de pensar y pensar, que era lo que salio mal, pudo por fin darse cuenta de cual era el error …

-¡¡¡HERMIONE ESCUCHAME!!!- le ordeno el pelirrojo, las lagrimas empapaban sus ojos, la castaña nunca se sintió tan desdichada, ver a su amado así, sus ojos azules cubiertos por un mar de saladas lagrimas la hizo sentirse aun peor, en el fondo sabia que ella cometió lo que ocasionaba este problema.

-¿Puedes dejarme hablar?- cuestiono el pelirrojo sosteniendo las tersas manos de su novia … - No tienes idea de cuan bien me la he pasado contigo, eres todo, y repito TODO lo que imagine que serias. Pasamos muchos lindos momentos y has sido la primera chica a la que amo, pero Hermione, tratas de controlarme, hace un año, no querías que fuera jugador de Quidditch, creías que era un desperdicio de tiempo, que no tendría una buena vida con una profesión como esa. Ahora que estoy en el equipo y que mi vida va bien, estas molesta conmigo, apenas nos vemos y en lugar de que pasáramos contentos esos momentos, solamente te escucho quejándote …- Ron estaba desilusionado, pocas veces la pelirroja lo vio tan triste.

-Las chicas te siguen a todos lados, siempre te buscan y … y … y bueno, yo … yo no puedo competir con algunas de ellas …- puso como excusa la castaña, mientras se desplomaba al suelo envuelta en lagrimas.

-¡¡¡Claro que no puedes competir con ellas!!!- grito Ron, Hermione sintió como una daga entraba a su pecho y alcanzaba su corazón … - Por que tu eres la mejor … no tienes competencia … - le susurro el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba y le ayudaba a levantarse. Ron pasó el dorso de su suave mano sobre las lágrimas de la chica.

-Nunca te cambiaria por ellas Hermione, tu debes de saberlo, yo soy el inseguro chica, yo, RONLAD EL INSEGURO WEASLEY, no podemos ser dos inseguros en esto. Lo mejor seria que nos separáramos un tiempo Hermione …-

Y ahí estaban, las palabras que trato de evitar durante toda su relación, las palabras que tanto miedo le daban, hubiese vendido su alma por que aquel momento no llegara, pero en el fondo, ella sabia que ella era el problema.

Trato de apoderarse de Ron, de todo su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de su actitud, de su tiempo, de sus acciones, por fin comprendió que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, fue la culpable de que el hombre que amo con tanto fervor, el único que en realidad toco su corazón, la dejara.

-Her­MiOne, HERMIONE, GRANGER- grito desesperado el pelirrojo, sacudiendo al mismo tiempo una de sus palmas frente al rostro de la castaña, sus ojos estaban perdidos, perdidos en un macabro recuerdo, un recuerdo de cómo su pasado perfecto se transformo en una novela gris, triste, y aburrida.

-¿Qué coños tengo que hacer para que me haga caso, hablar como su amado Krum tal vez?- se cuestiono el pelirrojo, mientras la joven rubia le daba un pellizco a su amiga, la cual regreso a la escena abruptamente debido al dolor.

-Ah … yo, yo lo siento Ron, muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado? – cuestiono la castaña, con una de sus manos en el lugar donde Luna la pellizco momentos antes.

-Lo siento, muy tarde … - Dijo Ron cuya vista estaba posada mas allá del salón … - ¡¡¡Ahí esta, el cazador que tantos problemas me ocasiono!!! – grito Ron escabulléndose entre la gente, - Nos vemos luego chicos –fue lo que les dijo a sus amigos antes de perderse entre la multitud.

"¿Pensando en Ron?" pregunto Luna mientras la castaña lo perdió de vista entre el barullo de la fiesta, Harry y Ginny se unieron a la multitud que coreaba los éxitos de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Por alguna razón, Luna le inspiraba demasiada confianza a Hermione, la cual le contó todo por lo que paso con Ron y como fue que después de el, no había amado a nadie, mas sin embargo, estuvo con algunos.

-No se que decir Hermione, no tengo mucha experiencia en eso del amor, sabes que no llamo mucho la atención … - La excesiva pureza de Luna Lovegood siempre molesto a Hermione, decía y dice las cosas sin temor a ser reprochada, una actitud valiente, pero muchas veces hiriente. Luna nunca fue mal parecida, la castaña estaba segura de que los hombres tenían suficiente con escuchar sobre Snargels para alejarse de ella y no conocerla … - Un par de novios, y lo mas serio que tuve fue con ese torpe biólogo nieto de Scamander…-

La velada transcurrió tranquila, las Brujas de Macbeth tocaban sus éxitos mas movidos y también los mas románticos, para las parejas. Luna y Hermione pasaron una gran parte de la noche platicando de cosas triviales como el trabajo y algunas relaciones efímeras.

La castaña tenía un extraño sentimiento, no sabría como explicarlo, ira por que el pelirrojo que la invito a su fiesta de traslado de equipo no estaba con ella, o tristeza por no estar con la única persona que en realidad había tocado su corazón.

-Disculpen … ¡¡¡ Disculpen !!!- exclamo un hombre en el escenario, tenia consigo una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano izquierda.

El pelirrojo pronto se unió a Hermione y a Luna, el también tenia una copa en la mano, y al ver que sus acompañantes no tenían nada en ellas, hizo un ademán con la mano y una charola repleta de tragos voló hasta donde se encontraba de pie.

La castaña tomo un "Sangre de Quimera" y la rubia tomo una "Bludger", Ron se impresiono al ver que la chica tomaba una Bludger, esto hizo que Hermione se pusiera celosa y tomara también una "Bludger" …

"Y además …" el hombre en el escenario seguía dando un discurso que era seguido de aplausos y gritos de aprobación … - No sabia que ustedes dos tomaban tragos tan fuertes … - sentencio Ron, mirando como Luna daba un largo trago a su bebida. Hermione trato de imitarla pero el potente sabor de la "Bludger" se lo impidió, "Para mantenerme en ambiente" dijo la rubia riendo por lo bajo.

La mano de Ron se balanceaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la de la castaña, ella no se dio cuenta, pero Luna si, llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y tosió, lo cual atrajo la mirada de Hermione. La rubia hecho un vistazo a la mano del pelirrojo y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hermione, la cual entendió inmediatamente; cuando se proponía a tomar la mano del pelirrojo, este simplemente dijo " Es mi momento, deséenme suerte " y salio de entre las dos abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta poder llegar al escenario.

-Hace un par de años, no permitió que los Murciélagos ganáramos la copa de Irlanda y se la llevo a su equipo, desde aquel día, nosotros, los cazadores de Ballycastle hemos tenido problemas para penetrar sus aros, pero hoy … me siento orgulloso de presentarlo, aquí, con nosotros, con el número 1, Ronald Weasley, guardián de los Murciélagos ….- la afición coreo el nombre del pelirrojo y gritaban palabras de aliento, mientras subía al escenario y estrechaba la mano con uno de los cazadores de los murciélagos.

-Quiero dar las gracias a Caleb, que se molesto en hacer esta fiesta de bienvenida para mi, y bueno … que mas puedo decir … - una risa nerviosa salio de la boca del pelirrojo; "Genial, nunca fue muy bueno hablando" pensó la castaña, que lo miraba desde entre la multitud.

-Llevaremos este año a los murciélagos por tres copas de quidditch, nos llevaremos la copa Inglesa, la copa de Irlanda y la copa de clubes mundial, arrasaremos con todo. Estoy más que satisfecho de estar en uno de los equipos con más historia en este deporte y daré todo lo que esta a mi alcance para hacerlo aun mas grande … ¡¡¡ VENGA MURCIELAGOS !!! …- el grito de guerra del pelirrojo fue recibido con porras en honor a el, una de las cuales le recordó sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts; " WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY, WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY " …

Ginny parecía estar celosa por como su hermano llamaba la atención, Harry, el director del departamento de Aurores solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente y susurrarle al oído; " Tu eres la mejor cazadora que haya conocido, seguramente le darás una paliza a Ron en su primer juego ". La pelirroja estaba conforme con las palabras de su amado y se lo agradeció con un tierno beso.

Las brujas de MacBeth subieron una vez más al escenario y comenzaron a interpretar "Save Me From That Filthy Troll", una canción un tanto movida, así que la pista se lleno en un santiamén.

-Le quiere mucho la afición, ¿no crees?- pregunto intrigada Luna, que seguía el ritmo de la canción con sus pies … - ¿Es el, no? …- volvió a cuestionar la rubia, señalando un estandarte justo encima de ellas … - Es quien presento a Ron, ¿Cómo se llamara? …- Hermione dedujo que tal vez la rubia estaba pensando en voz alta o que simplemente preguntaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo …

-Caleb, o por lo menos eso dice el estandarte, si, si es el, "_Caleb_" presento a Ron al publico y … si, bueno, deben de quererlo, es muy buen jugador …- contesto de una la castaña-

-Me lo imaginaba … ¿Es lindo, no?- Luna seguía observando el estandarte, cuando recibió un codazo en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-_"Lindo"_ viene junto con Ron …- dijo algo consternada Hermione, mientras arreglaba su pelo.

-Hermione, Luna, quiero presentarles a alguien …- dijo el pelirrojo seguido del cazador de los murcialgos que lo hubiese presentado ante la afición; - El es Caleb, Caleb Leitenvergn Hammerstein, Caleb, ellas son Hermione Jean Granger y Luna Lovegood … - comento Ron mientras Caleb tomaba la mano de Luna.

-Un Placer …- Susurro Caleb cuando sus labios tocaron el dorso de la mano de Luna; - Supongo que eres la hija de Xenophilus, el dueño de "_El Quisquilloso"_, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Caleb mientras se erguía una vez mas.

- Y … Hermione Granger, la adorada en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, tus movimientos Pro-elfos son extraordinarios, un gusto … - comento Caleb mientras hacia el mismo gesto que hizo con Luna.

De cerca, _"lindo"_, era aun más lindo, tenia un par de potentes ojos grises que te helaban, alto, de la estatura de Ron, su cuerpo era definido y bien proporcionado, sus rasgos faciales eran finos, en fin, Luna tenia razón, era "Lindo".

"And Dance, Your Final Dance"…

Las Brujas de Macbeth estaban interpretando "Magic Works", cosa que hizo que la castaña se transportara a su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto en ese momento el pelirrojo, ofreciendo su mano, la cual rápidamente tomo Hermione y se unió Ron para bailar una pieza romántica.

Mientras se perdían en la pista de baile, pudo ver como su amiga Luna estaba parada enfrente de Caleb un poco sonrojada. Pero decidió preocuparse por eso luego, era un pensamiento egoísta pero debía de aprovechar su oportunidad a solas con Ron.

-Am … Linda canción, Luna, talvez te parezca brusco de mi parte, pero, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Caleb pregunto con un dejo de preocupación, pero una calida sonrisa de la rubia hizo que sus cuestionamientos se fueran volando.

"_Concéntrate Hermione, Concéntrate",_ pensó la castaña cuando bailaba con el pelirrojo, el la tenia bien sujetada por la cintura, y bailaban una lenta balada; por alguna razón, Hermione no se sentía a la par del pelirrojo, el cual ahora bailaba bien, no era un experto, pero bailaba decentemente, _"Algo que aprendió mientras no estabas con el"_, dijo para consigo la castaña.

-Dime Hermione …¿Cómo va tu carrera en el departamento de criaturas mágicas?, hace años que no nos veíamos, y que no platicamos nada, ¿tan ocupada estas para un Weasley?- cuestiono el pelirrojo posando su par de potentes ojos azules en los ojos de la castaña.

-Me va muy bien, como dijo tu amigo Caleb, hice un gran avance en los derechos de los elfos y otras criaturas, no es tan excitante como ser jugador de Quidditch, pero es algo que me gusta hacer, además me quieren promover a otro departamento …- la boca de la castaña se quedo seca, le costaba trabajo encontrar una excusa para decirle a Ron por que había perdido por completo el contacto con el …- Y bueno, como saber donde estará una estrella del Quidditch, con partidos aquí, allá, presentaciones en un país, en otro …- pensó que tenia bajo control la situación.

-Pero … siempre tendremos la madriguera- reprocho el pelirrojo,- nunca apareciste ahí, en las navidades, no supe de ti NADA …- suspiro algo molesto Ron, quien observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Hermione, que se había tornado de un extraño color rosa, era ahora o nunca, esa era la oportunidad que busco toda la noche.

-Claro que me pasaba por la madriguera, en las mañanas, pero me pasaba por ahí, le pedía a tu madre y a quien estuviera ahí que no mencionara mi presencia …- dijo en un susurro la castaña, quien parecía estar triste …

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- cuestiono el pelirrojo quien sujetaba fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura y que con dificultad seguían el ritmo de la canción …

-Después de lo que tuvimos, sabia que no querías saber de mi, y lo entiendo,¿Por qué es que alguien quisiera saber de una persona que trataba de controlar su vida, su tiempo y demás?- … los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, aunque trataba de retenerlas, una logro escapar, navegar a través de su rostro hasta morir en el dorso de la suave mano de Ron.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo cuando la mano del pelirrojo seco su lagrima. Un frió y tenso silencio abordo a la pareja, ambos observaron a Luna bailando con Caleb, los dos parecían divertidos; un comentario de la rubia llego a oídos de la castaña, quien deseo que su amiga no hubiese dicho eso: "Me pareció ver un nido de Snargels cerca de este lugar", "_ahora entiendo por que dice que se alejan de ella" _pensó la castaña mientras volvía a tomar el ritmo de una nueva canción.

"Como tributo a un gran cantante Muggle, esto es para ustedes" dijo el vocal de las Brujas; "Strangers In The Night, Exchanging …"; Ron empezó a tararear la canción, lo que hizo pensar a Hermione que la platica había muerto.

-Por que siempre me has importado Hermione, por eso es que quería saber de ti, por eso quería verte, quería hablar contigo, nunca me dejaste de importar, pero el distanciamiento que tuvimos fue enorme- comenzó el pelirrojo, haciendo mutuo contacto visual con su compañera de baile …

-Sonara muy mal de mi parte, pero aprendí a decir muchas cosas después de lo nuestro, y me alegra que hayas entendido por que es que me moleste tanto contigo, pensé que nunca lo entenderías, o que si lo hacías, nuestros egos podrían mas que nuestros deseos. Pero … aquí estamos, seis años después, cambiando miradas, expectantes de lo que dirá el otro, tan tontos como en Hogwarts.-

La castaña no aguantaba mas, estaba apunto de explotar, tenia que decírselo, le encantaba estar con el, pero había algo, ese algo se lo impedía, no podía hacérselo a su mejor amigo, a su pelirrojo favorito, y menos ahora, cuando por fin estaban siendo sinceros, cuando bailaban tan juntos, cuando sus ojos se miraban con el cariño que siempre se habían tenido; pero ¿Cómo decírselo ahora?, Luna se lo advirtió, seria difícil exponerlo si se volvía a sentir tan a gusto como antes, pero ambas sabían que la verdad era lo mejor.

La castaña tenía una gran pelea interna, no sabia como lidiar con esto, a tan pocos centímetros de la persona que toco su corazón por primera vez, observaba sus rojos labios, sus pecas, los potentes ojos azules que le hacían sentir miles de cosas, no podía, no podía hacérselo a Ron; pero una fuerza totalmente desconocida se apodero de ella, recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta la mas mínima parte, cada centímetro de piel.

La inoportuna fuerza abrió su boca, pudo sentir su lengua moviéndose para emitir sonidos, su paladar siendo rozado con la misma, y después … estaba hecho, lo que sabia que debía de esconder, sabia muy en el fondo que estaba mal si lo decía, pero ahora, ya nada podía hacer, estaba hecho, _estaba hecho_ …

-Estoy saliendo con Víktor, con Krum … - dijo en un susurro.

Estas palabras fueron como una daga para el pelirrojo, muy dentro de si pudo escuchar como algo se rompía; no sabia si era su ego, que muchas veces le advirtió de esto, de abrir su corazón a las personas, o lo confundió con el sonido de su corazón al romperse. Por un momento, Ron tuvo la torpe idea de estar una vez mas con Hermione, de ser esa cosa "perfecta" que formaban juntos, pero no seria así.

-¡¡¡VAMOS!!!- gritaron las Brujas de Macbeth, quienes empezaron a tocar una canción muy agitada, sin duda era su nuevo sencillo _"Inferis Out Of Control",_ lo cual provoco una gran conmoción en todo el publico, quienes como locos se abrían paso entre los demás para tratar de estar tan cerca del escenario como fuera posible.

Los dedos del pelirrojo dejaron de aplicar presión a la cintura de Hermione,_ "No lo hagas, no … PORFAVOR" _pensó la castaña, cuando las manos del pelirrojo se separaban de su cuerpo, pudo ver como el rostro de Ron se envolvía en un horrible color escarlata y como sus ojos se partían; una enorme ola de sentimientos la abatió y solo atino a gritar: _**"¡¡¡RON!!!" …**_

Pero ya era muy tarde, la inoportuna audiencia los separo, metiendo a Ron entre esta y sacando a Hermione de la pista de baile, todos la hacían a un lado tratando de llegar al frente de la pista.

"So Say _¡arg!_ Like an Inferi Out Of Control" … todo el salón irrumpió en una serie de "args", mientras la castaña salía a toda prisa del lugar, envuelta en lagrimas. Luna, quien estaba saltando como loca junto con Caleb advirtió la abrupta salida de su amiga; con un movimiento se acerco al rostro de Caleb y le susurro _"Me tengo que ir, mi amiga, esta mal, salio corriendo"_ y ambos voltearon a la entrada del lugar, para ver la espalda de Hermione perderse entre la oscuridad.

Con un tímido beso en la mejilla, Luna salio tras su amiga, el cazador de los murciélagos se encontraba contrariado … "Te volveré a ver ¿verdad?" grito mientras la rubia se alejaba; "Pregúntale a Ron" contesto la chica quien se perdió entre la oscuridad.

-A … ¿A Ron?- se cuestiono el ojigris, mientras empezaba a saltar tomado de los hombros de Bonfa, quien sin preámbulos lo alzo en hombros y lo empezó a pasar entre la multitud, cuando hubo llegado al final de esta, lo dejaron caer al suelo y pronto se halló en la parte mas alejada del escenario, pero esto no le impidió bailar al ritmo de un Inferi fuera de control.

La suerte era muy mala para la castaña aquella noche, ya que entre el bello paisaje de las montañas y el bosque, donde se encontraba la casa donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, pudo observar los cuerpos de Ginny y Harry, tumbados en el suelo abrazados y mirando a las estrellas, estaban tan lindos juntos, parecía que nada les molestaba, hasta que uno de los sollozos de la castaña llamo su atención y ambos se levantaron al instante para ir con su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione, que tienes?- pregunto inocentemente Harry, quien no se despegaba de su novia, la cual se sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos.

Unos segundos después, Luna Lovegood apareció tras Hermione, quien al verla solo pudo soltarse a llorar y abrazarla; _"Creo que sobro aquí Ginny, te espero en casa, ¿vale?" _dijo Harry despidiéndose muy cariñosamente de su amada; segundos después, se abalanzo entre la oscuridad y desapareció con el viejo y conocido sonido de "Pluf".

Tras su furtiva huida, Hermione olvido su abrigo en la casa, pero no pensaba volver; "_Toma"_ dijo Ginny, mientras se despojaba de su abrigo y se lo daba a la castaña.

-Será mejor volver a su casa, ¿me acompañas Ginny?- cuestiono Luna, quien recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta; - Esta bien, a la de tres, uno, dos, TRES - …


	2. La Ira Roja

_**La Ira Roja.**_

Ron se encontraba solo, sentado cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, aun no entendía como es que existiera un lugar tan bello entre las colinas de el sur de Inglaterra.

La noche estaba cayendo, al igual que el animo del pelirrojo, aquella velada pintaba para ser perfecta; se encontró con Hermione a la cual nunca dejo de querer, hablo abiertamente con ella y todo pintaba para volverla a tener en su vida … "_Claro"_ pensó el pelirrojo, "_Si no como una novia, por lo menos como amiga, después seguramente podríamos haber tenido algo mas, pero no … Tuvo que sacar una vez mas el tema de su querido Krum, ¿es acaso que siempre que me voltee o me desprevenga, ese búlgaro tonto estará ahí, asechándola, esperando para hacer su jugada y llevarla lejos de mi?"._

El chico tenía tanto en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos, pero a la vez ninguna respuesta, todo dentro de el daba vueltas.

El sonido de varias pequeñas ramas romperse justo detrás de el, llamo su atención, por lo cual volteo instantáneamente para encontrarse con una figura escondida entre las sombras; _"¿Quién anda ahí?"_ pregunto torpemente el pelirrojo desenvainando su varita mágica.

-Tranquilo chico, soy yo, Caleb …- El ojigris salio de entre las sombras y la luz de la luna lo baño por completo; -Estaba preocupado, después de que estuvieses con la chica castaña … - _"Hermione"_ interrumpió el pelirrojo, - Si … bueno, "Hermione", te perdí de vista y bueno no te vi en la casa, ni en el salón, ni disfrutando la pequeña reunión que prepare para ti - …

Caleb camino hasta donde Ron se encontraba sentado y decidió hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo, tomo un frió pero reconfortable asiento en el pasto y después se dejo caer por completo, observando las estrellas.

"_Buena fiesta,¿no?"_ cuestiono el ojigris entre bostezos.

-Ah … claro, gracias Caleb, no te lo agradecí antes …- respondió Ron quien con cariño dio un par de golpes en el pecho del ojigris, después, el silencio los envolvió, podían escuchar el ruido del agua pega contra las rocas y los extraños lenguajes de algunos animales entre los árboles.

-¿Tu sabes lo que las mujeres quieren? – la pregunta del pelirrojo vino tan de repente que Caleb tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar; - Bueno, es solo que … tu sabes, nos conocemos ya hace varios años, desde nuestro primer partido y después en la selección Inglesa y bueno te considero un gran amigo y bueno los amigos tienen que apoyarse, ¿no?...- Ron observaba cuidadosamente a Caleb, quien lo miraba atónito.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron, por que preguntas eso?- el ojigris volvió a recostarse en el césped, esperando la respuesta de su pelirrojo compañero.

-Y … bueno, se lo tuve que decir …- irrumpió en sollozos la castaña … - Se que estuvo mal, se que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, ahora me arrepiento, llevo solo un par de semanas con Krum y … -

"_Un par de meses querrás decir"_ interrumpió Ginny, cuya mano estaba entrelazada con la de la castaña; _"No te mentiré Hermione, mi hermano estaba muy emocionado con esta fiesta; ¡¡¡ Una fiesta en mi honor, genial, y podré invitar a quien me plazca, por fin podré hablar con Hermione una vez mas !!!, eso se la pasaba gritando mi tonto hermanito"_, las palabras de la pelirroja no eran de mucha ayuda para su amiga, por suerte en ese momento entro a la sala Luna, quien traía entre sus manos una charola de plata.

-¿Té Hermione?- ofreció cordialmente, pero la castaña declino la oferta y siguió lamentándose; - Sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, y bueno, por lo menos le dijiste la verdad …- comento Luna que se dejo caer en un lujoso sillón.

La casa de la castaña era muy elegante, pisos de madera, antigüedades a diestra y siniestra, fotos de sus amigos entre las mesitas, sillones largos, cortos, adornos de oro entre los retratos y en algunos otros muebles y el orgullo de la chica, una gran y basta biblioteca, en pocas palabras, un lugar perfecto para Hermione.

-Pero, Ron ha cambiado un poco, ¿no?, ¿recuerdan como fue que nos presumió de su millonario contrato y de su carrera?- cuestiono la castaña un poco mas calmada.

-Mi hermano sigue siendo el mismo, eso te lo aseguro, un poco menos hipócrita que antes, pero en esencia es el mismo. Seguro hizo eso para llamar tu atención, no lo se, ¿Quién sabe como trabaja la mente de un hombre?- cuestiono Ginny algo divertida mientras la rubia observaba la luna llena en el cielo.

-Es bella, ¿no?, me refiero a la luna …- Dijo Ron evitando la pregunta de su compañero, pero al no recibir respuesta de este, decidió decirle la verdad; - Esta bien, pero no te rías, bien, ahí voy. Cuando saque a bailar a Hermione no tienes idea de que bien me sentí, hacia años que no la veía y bueno ya me hacia falta hacerlo, además sigue siendo muy bella … - el ojigris suspiro desesperadamente, como esperando la parte interesante de la historia; - Bien, bien, bueno, el punto es que hoy hablamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, recordamos muchas cosas, y por fin, creo que nuestros grandes egos dieron a torcer sus manos. No nos importaba nada mas, mas que nuestra platica y durante un momento, muy estupidamente pensé que podríamos volver a estar juntos … pero tenia que sacarlo, tenia que haber vuelto a el …-

El pelirrojo se levanto abruptamente del suelo, su traje era todo un caso, el chico estaba mitad desfajado, la corbata nada apretada adornaba su cuello como un excéntrico accesorio, el saco tirado en el suelo y ni hablar de su aspecto personal, más pálido que de costumbre, grandes ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados y su cabello muy alborotado.

-Aun la quieres, aun sientes muchas cosas por ella ¿cierto?, Ronald, somos amigos hace mas de cinco años y … y bueno, me vienes ahora con esto, me habías dejado muy en claro que eso había terminado…- contesto Caleb quien también se levanto del suelo y se situó a un lado de su amigo; - Aunque en el fondo sabia que algo así te pasaría ya que como tu dices, ella fue la primera a la que … bueno, _amaste,_ pero dime, ¿Qué mas ocurrió?,¿Por qué es que estas así, te ha dicho algo malo? …- el ojigris poso su mano izquierda en uno de los hombros de su amigo, quien seguía con la vista perdida en la luna.

Tras batallar consigo mismo, el pelirrojo contó todo lo que paso esa noche y como es que Hermione le había confesado que seguía con Krum.

"_Debí de preguntarle si siente algo por el"_, susurro el pelirrojo una vez que hubo terminado de contar todo a su amigo.

-Esta claro que siente algo por el Ron, digo, si no lo sintiera, no estaría con el, aunque tal vez lo haga para darte celos, aunque no lo creo, ya que en realidad no se ven, no se frecuentan y … - Ron dejo de escuchar lo que Caleb decía, le bastaba con escuchar una gran verdad, lo que se negaba a aceptar, Hermione sentía algo por el buscador búlgaro, por Krum …

El bello paisaje del cielo se tiño de nubes oscuras y amenazadoras, acompañadas de grandes truenos; "_Vamos a la casa Ron, pronto lloverá"_, dijo el ojigris mientras tomaba a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastraba a su casa.

El tremendo estruendo de un trueno saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos; no podía creer que Ginny y Luna seguían ahí con ella, tratando de calmarla, de encontrar alguna solución a su problema, a su obsesiva enfermedad denominada _"Ron Weasley"._

-El problema, es que … bueno, en realidad quiero a Viktor, siempre estuvo ahí para mi, siempre que lo necesite, podía contar con el, además de que ha sido todo un caballero conmigo y es con el único que me he sentido cómoda desde lo que tuve con Ron …- sollozo Hermione, quien observaba el rostro de su amiga pelirroja que por alguna razón se torno rojo en un santiamén.

"_Mi hermano también, el siempre estuvo ahí para ti, siempre te apoyo, muy a su modo, pero siempre lo hizo, siempre pudiste contar con el, pudieron ser amigos una vez mas, pudieron seguir teniendo una relación de amigos y tratar de intentarlo una vez mas puesto que ninguno de los dos se olvido del otro …"_, reprocho Ginny que se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la chimenea; "_Es tarde, Harry me estará esperando, nos veremos luego, Hermione … Luna, espero que todo mejore para ti Hermione …"_, y luego de dichas palabras, la pelirroja se esfumo en una llamarada verde.

-Ella tiene razón Hermione, aun sigo sin comprender por que es que te alejaste tanto de el, esta bien, si, los dos se alejaron, pero tu eras la que se negaba a verlo …- dijo Luna que se recostaba en un sillón largo y cerro los ojos tratando de descansar.

Sus amigas estaban en lo cierto, aun no entendía por que se quiso separar completamente del pelirrojo si aun lo quería tanto, _"No es por nada Hermione, pero para ser tan inteligente, parece que aun no dominas ese tema, __**Ron**__, y el amor que sientes por el, en lo personal, preferiría tenerlo como amigo, a perderlo por siempre, no se que pienses tu, pero ahora será mejor que descansemos Hermione, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras, ¡¡¡Buenas Noches!!!", _dijo Luna mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón y caía profundamente dormida. Los ojos de la castaña eran tan pesados como dos hipogrifos juntos, no podía mantenerlos abiertos, así que decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga; "Buenas Noches" dijo en apenas un susurro y sucumbió ante el sueño.

-¡Ten!, tómalo …- Caleb le había ofrecido una copa de whisky a Ron que reposaba en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes en la casa de su amigo, afuera estaba cayendo un torrencial aguacero y ambos se alegraron de haber llegado a tiempo a la casa, donde reposaban inertes y callados en la cama, observando a ningún punto en particular.

-¿Crees que … – comenzó Ron mientras su amigo lo miraba expectante …- Tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?, creía haber avanzado, creí haberla olvidado pero hoy cuando la vi, sentí ese chispazo dentro de mi, el mismo que sentí años atrás, ese chispazo que me hacia desearla, quererla tener entre mis manos, abrazarla, simplemente, estar con ella … -

-Es mejor que descanses amigo, es muy noche, mañana hablaremos de todo esto, trataremos de solucionarlo y bueno, si no podemos, siempre habrá mas peces en el mar amigo, buenas noches … - sentencio Caleb mientras salía de la habitación y sus pisadas se perdían entre el silencio. Un par de minutos mas tarde, los parpados de Ron se hacían mas y mas pesados, hasta que no pudo contenerlos y se desplomo en la cama, quedando dormido en un santiamén.

Ron despertó tarde al día siguiente, eran cerca de las doce del día, cuando el pelirrojo se acerco a la cocina donde su amigo ojigris lo esperaba con una taza de café y el desayuno listo para el, inclusive se preocupo por dejar una copia de "El Profeta" a un lado de su desayuno; "Buenos Días Caleb" saludo del pelirrojo recibiendo un gesto con la mano de su amigo, pronto se sentó en una silla y empezó a degustar su café, después no pudo esperar mas para empezar a comer como loco, a su boca entraba un tenedor lleno de tortilla de huevo y salía vació, para ser remplazado por uno lleno a los cuantos segundos.

Aunque desminuyo el ritmo de cucharadas por segundo, Ron seguía comiendo con tanto ímpetu como antes.

Mientras comía su último rastro de tortilla, abrió "El Profeta" por la primera plana y se encontró con una horrible y amarga noticia:

**Por un pase al mundial.**

_Hoy se ha pactado el primer juego de las eliminatorias mundialistas de Quidditch, todos los países se encuentran entusiasmados con la llegada de la nueva edición de la copa mundial de Quidditch._

_Se ha acordado que el primer partido jugado en Europa se llevara acabo en un par de semanas, las potencias encontradas para este juego serán nada mas y nada menos que Inglaterra y Bulgaria, Inglaterra se encuentra en un punto clave para la copa, es la primera vez que se le ve un equipo tan solidó a la vieja y "soleada" Inglaterra, ¿pero podrá acaso el poder de la reina ser suficiente como para vencer al cazador Búlgaro Viktor Krum? … Pag.45…_

Sin querer hacerlo, Ron tosió de una manera muy pronunciada y logro que su amigo le quitara con un movimiento muy ágil el periódico, pero en realidad era muy tarde, el rostro del pelirrojo había perdido el color y el parecía apunto de desmayarse, sentécimas de segundo después, movía sus brazos de un modo violento, así que Caleb se abalanzo sobre el y grito; "Anapeo" y su amigo pudo volver a respirar con facilidad y tranquilidad.

El resto de la tarde el pelirrojo no hizo nada por recordar la conversación que tuvo la noche anterior con su amigo, sus ánimos se encontraban en el suelo y su humor característico se transformo en una amargura continua. Aquella misma tarde se trasladaron a la capital de Inglaterra donde se encontrarían con el resto de los seleccionados ingleses para jugar aquel encuentro contra Bulgaria.

La selección inglesa salio al campo de practicas; los cazadores primero; Weasley Ginny, con el número 7 en la espalda, Leitenvergn Caleb, con el número 13 estampado en su yérsey, y Mcduff, Collagen que vestía el número 10.

Siguiéndolos salieron los bateadores Nest Zao, con el 4 y Rousse Brat con el 5; Racunter Mary, la buscadora salto al campo de juego con su reluciente numero 9 y por ultimo salio el guardián, Ronald Weasley, con el numero uno en su espalda.

En toda la historia del deporte ingles, no se había presentado un día como ese, la peor practica de Quidditch jamás jugada, los cazadores anotaron en todas las oportunidades que se les presentaron y a mitad de la practica, el guardián decidió abandonar la practica y salio del terreno de juego.

Cuatro practicas mas tarde, el equipo de Inglaterra se encontraba en plenitud excepto el guardián pelirrojo Ronlad Weasley.

-Vamos Ron, lo harás bien amigo, es solo un torpe y osco hombre búlgaro, no puedes perder esa actitud tan buena que traías, por lo menos no por un hombre, tu sabes, por la "competencia" …- Caleb trataba de calmar a su amigo al terminar su ultimo entrenamiento, pero su amigo no lo estaba escuchando realmente.

-Repite eso amigo, lo ultimo que dijiste …- Ron estaba contrariado por lo que sus oídos le habían permitido escuchar, ¿estaba en lo cierto? Escucho, "competencia".

-La … "competencia" – puntualizo el ojigris mirando con detenimiento a su amigo, quien por alguna razón desconocida, estaba mas alegre. Al contrario de Caleb, Ron se estaba poniendo una ves mas su uniforme y se apresuro a convencer a el ojigris de que hiciera lo mismo; este ultimo no tenia idea de que se trataba, hasta que su amigo le dijo "Ven, ayúdame a entrenar".

Tras dos intensas horas de arduo entrenamiento, el cazador y el guardián abandonaron las instalaciones y se dirigieron a una cena en "La Madriguera", una cena donde estarían todos los conocidos de Ron y de su hermana, ya que partirían pronto a París, donde se llevaría acabo el partido de Quidditch.

Antes de pasar por la madriguera, ambos fueron al pequeño pueblo que esta a unos minutos de la casa de los pelirrojos a recoger un par de cosas que la Sra. Weasley había pedido, esa fue la ocasión perfecta para que las dudas de Caleb se disiparan.

-Ron … esta ultima practica; ¿puedes decirme por que fue?- cuestiono el ojigris que sostenía una canasta y caminaba con pasos cansados y sin ganas rumbo al hogar de la familia de su amigo.

-Tu lo has dicho amigo, por … "la competencia" …- en el rostro lleno de pecas del pelirrojo, se dibujo un gesto de asco, el cual fue seguido por una sonrisa desganada y aburrida.

La mente del ojigris voló rápidamente hasta encontrar a un jugador búlgaro siendo golpeado con una quafle en la cara, lo cual le causo demasiada gracia y soltó sin querer la canasta, así que su amigo se detuvo a ayudarlo y ambos siguieron caminando hasta "La madriguera" de donde provenían sonoras carcajadas, y ruidos extraños, seguramente se les había hecho tarde al entrenar involuntariamente dos horas mas.

-Es tarde Hermione, seguramente ya están todos cenando y nosotras seguimos aquí, aun no entiendo cual es tu apuro por arreglarte, es solo una simple reunión … - comentaba apurada Ginny, observaba con cuidado a su amiga castaña que se colocaba un par de hermosos aretes y se bañaba en un oloroso perfume.

Veinte minutos más tarde, las chicas salieron del apartamento de la castaña y desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina. Aparecieron un segundo después en la ya tan conocida colina que los conducía a la madriguera, donde todos sus amigos y conocidos estarían esperándolas para cenar y pasar un buen tiempo.

-Es tarde Hermione, a esta hora, estoy segura de que ya cenaron, y que están ahora con el postre, aun sigo sin entender por que es que te arreglaste tanto, es como si no vieras a todos desde hace siglos …- Ginny caminaba un tanto apurada y dejo atrás a Luna y a Hermione.

Un apetitoso aroma inundo las narices de las chicas mientras mas se acercaban a la colina donde la madriguera se alzaba imponente; las sonoras carcajadas de los gemelos eran un gran indicio de que la cena aun no comenzaba puesto que una vez que los gemelos comen, estos están tan tranquilos como una bestia siendo arrullada por una canción.

De las tres chicas, la castaña era la mas arreglada; su vestido acentuaba su buena figura y el lacio de su pelo la hacia ver aun mas bella. Pronto, Luna, Hermione y Ginny entraron a la vieja casa de los Weasley donde fueron recibidas con gritos estruendosos.

-_¡QUERIDA!_- grito Molly Weasley al ver entrara a su hija, la cual venía seguida por Luna y Hermiones; - Hace mucho tiempo que no las veía chicas, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? … -cuestiono la señora Weasley entre abrazos y besos fraternales.

Molly las guío entre una abarrotada madriguera llena de conocidos que darían el ultimo adiós a la selección Inglesa antes de partir a Francia.

Ginny dejo a sus acompañantes para alcanzar a su amado quien en esos momentos se encontraba inmerso en una interesante plática de magia oscura con Ron y Caleb. "_Hola"_ susurro la pelirroja que de una manera muy efusiva y extraña en su ser, abrazo a su hermano quien pereció entender de que se trataba todo eso y respondió con gran aprecio su abrazo; "_Lo siento mucho"_ fue lo único que dijo su hermana antes de pasar a saludar a Caleb y al final morir en los labios de Harry.

-Lo único extraño que podríamos encontrar en un hechizo así, es …- Harry se vio interrumpido por la inminente huida de Ron, que dejo a Caleb y a Ginny tan impresionados como a Harry; segundos después llegaron Luna y Hermione.

Caleb se tomo un par de segundos para saludar afectuosamente a la rubia que inminentemente se puso de un color escarlata.

"_No lo entiendo"_ suspiro Hermione, _"Si somos tan maduros, ¿Por qué es que huye de aquí?"_ la pelirroja seguramente no pensó lo que estaba diciendo puesto que fue bombardeada con la fría mirada de todos sus amigos, pero le sorprendió mucho mas lo que escucho departe de los fríos labios del ojigris.

Los potentes y fríos ojos de Caleb se posaron sobre los de la castaña, que durante unos segundos se sintió tremendamente intimidad.

"_Creo que no ha sido mi mejor comentario"_ pensó para si misma después de recordar cuantas veces es que ella huyo de la madriguera justo a tiempo para no verlo, peor todo estaba por cambiar esa noche.

-Con un poco de suerte, hablare con el y le explicare todo lo que en realidad siento por el … - susurro la castaña a Luna, que estaba absorta en el inmenso y estrellado cielo.

La cena paso sin pena y sin gloría, una aturdida Hermione se movía entre los muy distintos grupos sociales tratando de poder tener un pequeño rato con Ron. En un lugar de la casa, Ginny y Harry se habían perdido, por otro lado, los gemelos mostraban sus mas recientes inventos, los cuales estarían a la venta en sortilegios Weasley; la selección Inglesa comentaba sus grandes hazañas y hablaban sobre las estrategias para derrotar a los bulgaros; Caleb y Luna se compenetraban cada vez mas, la castaña se sentía celosa de que su amiga estuviera en aquel lugar riéndose y pasándosela muy bien sin ella. Sin embargo, dos almas vagaban en la vieja casa de los Weasley con pena, Ron quien se encontraba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos y Hermione que por alguna razón no se acercaba a Ron que por primera vez en la noche se había quedado solo y quieto en un lugar; cuando por fin se decidió, la inoportuna voz del Señor Weasley abarco toda la casa.

-Un Brindis por la selección inglesa, por la selección de Quidditch mas fuerte del mundo, por el equipo que se llevara la copa este año y por todos sus jugadores; ¡Salud! Por todos ellos y buena suerte … - chiflidos y aplausos inundaron la sala mientras toda la selección se unía para dar el ultimo trago antes de viajar a Francia.

La velada termino y todos los invitados salían uno por una en la vieja chimenea de los Weasley, otros preferían transportarse a si mismos en escobas o simplemente usar la desaparición, como era el caso de Caleb y Ron, que salieron al patio trasero para desaparecer en aquel lugar.

-Se veía muy hermosa hoy … - afirmo Ron, sus ojos se veían tan soñadores como de costumbre; Caleb se abstuvo de preguntar quien, puesto que ya sabia la respuesta. – Gracias por acompañarme hoy amigo … - Susurro Ron mientras desaparecían en la nada con el anticuado sonido "Puf".

-¿Por qué no has hablado con el? – cuestiono Luna mientras salía de la chimenea en su apartamento arreglando su arrugado vestido; - Tuviste la oportunidad y no lo hiciste … - Luna parecía cansada y se tumbo en un sillón.

-No es que no quisiera, es que no pude, por más que lo quise hacer, algo dentro de mí me detenía, en realidad no sabría ni que decir.

El día tan esperado llego. Eran las 21 horas cuando una serie de fuegos creados por varitas mágicas se elevaron muchos pies de altura, lo cual indicaba el inminente comienzo del partido de Quidditch.

Los magos y las brujas alrededor del estadio se arremolinaron en las entradas del lugar para poder acceder a sus puestos y observar con detenimiento uno de los mejores encuentros jamás pactados.

La familia Weasley, y algunos conocidos más se encontraban muy bien situados en los palcos especiales ingleses, mientras que la castaña, al ser la pareja de Krum, se encontraba en uno de los palcos de los búlgaros.

Y fue así como tras media hora de cantos y porras, un par de figuras salieron al campo cargando un baúl, el cual fue depositado con sumo cuidado en el centro del lugar; la multitud irrumpió en aplausos y alaridos. Un minuto mas tarde, el arbitro para el encuentro salio vestido en túnicas negras y cargando una nimbus 2002.

Al borde las 22 horas, siete relámpagos blancos salieron a toda velocidad de los vestidores y pararon de lleno justo en el medio del campo a muchos pies de altura, ellos eran la selección nacional de Inglaterra; vestidos elegantemente en túnicas de color blanco con líneas rojo escarlata. Sus Túnicas se veían bordadas elegantemente con sus nombres y números en la espalda; la hinchada inglesa gritaba con alegría mientras los integrantes de la selección se paseaban en el estadio saludando alegremente a sus seguidores, un par de minutos después, los jugadores se reunieron en el medio del campo a esperar a sus contrincantes.

Siete relámpagos rojos invadieron las afueras del estadio, volando por todos lados a una velocidad descomunal para segundos después reunirse en una formación "v" y recibir un enorme aplauso. Los búlgaros se mantenían a distancia cuando en un parpadear se lanzaron a los ingleses …

-¡Que no los intimiden!- grito el guardián de la selección inglesa Ron Weasley, mientras los búlgaros se acercaban a gran velocidad a la escuadra blanquiroja.

Los ingleses volaron a tiempo para evitar el ataque de los búlgaros, sin embargo el obstinado pelirrojo fue el único que impacto de lleno con la punta de la formación "v".

El y Viktor Krum se vieron envueltos en una peligrosa espiral mientras caían a gran velocidad. Los nudillos del pelirrojo se encontraron varias veces con el rostro del tosco búlgaro, el cual solo trato de protegerse y manejar su escoba para no impactar de lleno con el piso.

El ceño de la castaña se volvió duro y triste, no podía creer lo que pasaba y le hastiaba los comentarios que los búlgaros hacían:

"Dale Krum" "Tiralo Krum"

Unos metros antes de llegar al piso el cuerpo del tosco búlgaro dio de lleno en el pecho del pelirrojo, quien salio volando dejando a un lado su escoba. Ginny Weasley se lanzo a toda velocidad a detener la precipitada caída de su hermano.

Ambos Weasley terminaron abruptamente en el piso, mientras que los búlgaros se lanzaban al ataque en suelo del pelirrojo, que con maestría en sus golpes, rompió la nariz y los labios de Krum.

Un enorme golpeador lanzo un batazo al rostro del pelirrojo quien solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero la suerte sonrió a Ron Weasley, Nest Zao salio a su defensa lanzando su bat para evitar el golpe y tirándosele enzima al enorme golpeador búlgaro. Caleb se dejo caer desde varios metros de altura con su "Flecha de Luz" tableando por el pecho al cazador Búlgaro Rudolph Vakter, quien un par de años atrás le hubiera roto la nariz apropósito en un juego contra los murciélagos.

La cólera de Ron despertó al observar como Krum lanzaba a un lado a Ginny quien trataba de separar a Racunter Mary la cual se encontraba trepada en la espalda del segundo golpeador búlgaro; el pelirrojo se lanzo con odio a Krum, quien se encontraba distraído.

Ronald dio una demostración estupenda de lo que era la ira roja de los Weasley y golpeo de lleno a Viktor Krum en el rostro quien por la inercia del golpe termino en el suelo recibiendo mas embestidas del guardián ingles.


End file.
